


What's In A Name?

by theliteraltrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: In a bit of a jam, Lucifer uses his lightbringer mojo to brighten up Chloe's apartment.





	What's In A Name?

_ What’s In a Name? _

 

Lucifer had always been the light bringer, even before he was given that name and after he cut off his wings. He always had the ability, even though it was weakened immensely when he lost the last piece of him that was truly divine. Even though he still had the ability, he didn’t see any reason to use it.

That is, until the power went out in Chloe’s apartment building during the spawns birthday party. It wasn’t actually a birthday party, just a small gathering of family friends. The sun had already set, as it was winter and the days were shorter, so it was significantly dark within the apartment. Dan stepped out of the apartment and knocked on a neighbors door, only to see the entire hall had adults talking to each other. He came back into the kitchen and told Chloe “it looks like it's the whole building.”

Lucifer didn’t miss Amenadiel’s eyes on him as he reached up, bringing his fingers to the lightbulb above them. He willed all the lights in the apartment to turn back on, not wanting to bother with turning on the power for the entire building. It was rather taxing and he didn’t care for the other humans enough to do so. He brought his hand back to his side and took a deep breath.

Dan looked around at all the lights that turned back on while Chloe and Linda looked at him with their brows raised. He smiled and sent them a wink.

 

_ That which we call a devil. By any other name, would be just as bright. _


End file.
